


Glow

by queendander



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, My 7-year-long crush on sakata gintoki will apparently never die, Nudity, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queendander/pseuds/queendander
Summary: You're lazy in the afterglow. Gintoki pretends he's not the same. At the end of the day, you're just two tired people in love.Alternate title: who needs bath sex when you can have bath grand declarations of love





	Glow

You flop onto the bed, panting and sweaty, as Gintoki separates from you. He looks just as flushed and disheveled as you feel, and you smile weakly as he runs his hand through his damp bangs. You muster the last of your strength to reach out to him and he takes your hand, pulling it to his lips and kissing your knuckles once, twice, before placing the limp appendage back on your chest.

You lie there, still feeling too fucked- and blissed-out to try talking, and watch as he gets up from your bed. Basking in your afterglow, you wonder fleetingly if Gintoki even has the energy to walk to the bathroom, but apparently he does. You close your eyes and listen to the muffled noises of him cleaning up and taking a piss, falling into that fuzzy, half-sleep dream state before you vaguely realize that you should probably wash up too.

You don't really want to ruin the high you're riding, though, so you choose to stay dozing off and waiting for your bedmate to return. Sure enough, the mattress dips next to you after a few more moments of meditation. An arm snakes around your middle and callused fingers stroke the soft skin of your waist. You hear your name in a hushed whisper, uncharacteristically caring of the man beside you.

"That beat, huh," Gintoki remarks casually. You don't even open your eyes. He switches tactics. "You're not gonna make me sleep next to you all sweaty and gross, are you?" He pats your side a few times, clearly trying to prove how sticky your skin is. After a few insistent and slightly disgusting taps, you finally give in.

"Some of us," you say, grabbing his wrist to keep him still, "actually enjoy their afterglow." 

You crack open your eyes to peer at him and God if he isn't good to look at. You love it. That messy hair made messier still by the recent activity, bangs dripping wet from where he had likely splashed his face with water. You glance down at his face only to find drooping eyes staring back and seeing right through you. Dropping your gaze, you're met with that toned body, still nude and slightly dewy from his own sweat and, yeah, probably yours too.

Gintoki grins, lazy and slow and all too aware. "Like what you see?" he drawls. You smile too, not bothering to hide a thing.

"You know I do," you reply, and slide closer as his hand, previously resting on your waist, rubs circles on your back. You cuddle up to him, notching your head under his chin and burying your face in his shoulder. He lets you do so without the expected complaint, only shifting slightly for added comfort before willingly succumbing to your octopus-like embrace.

You're about to fall asleep for real this time, lulled by the rise and fall of his chest and the gentle motions of his hand on your back, when Gintoki sits up suddenly and without warning, pulling you upright with him.

"Okay, that's enough of that," he announces as you groan.

"Gintoki, what the fuck," you sigh, leaning into him still. "I was about to fall asleep."

"I let you have your afterglow, didn't I? Come on, bathroom." With that, he drags you towards the edge of the bed and you go limp, forcing him to heave your whole weight off the mattress unceremoniously. 

"Gintoki," you whine. He merely whines your name in response and all but hauls you over his shoulder. You don't even bother protesting. You know perfectly well that he's strong enough to carry you, and you're content to hang there, naked as the day you were born, as he makes his way to your bathroom. Until one of his hands migrates to your butt and starts squeezing. "Gin!" you bark, using your position to whack his own cheek in punishment. He hisses at the sting and helps you slide off his shoulder to the floor.

You cross your arms, feet finally planted firmly on the ground. Gintoki shrugs. "It was right there," he says, offering no further excuse, and turns to the bathroom door. "We're here anyway." He drapes an arm over your shoulders and slides the door open. "Come on stinky, let's get cleaned up," he says as he pulls you into the room.

"Right, I'm the stinky one," you scoff, but you follow diligently.

You allow him to sit you down on a stool and wash your hair, you allow him wash your body even with his wandering hands, you allow him to rinse you off, and you allow him to hold you close to his chest and get into the tub with you.

You sigh as you melt into the water, leaning back and letting the hard planes of his torso support you. His hands are wrapped around your stomach, loosely intertwined with yours, and it amazes you how compliant he's being. You turn slightly to look at his face, only to find his head tipped all the way back, mouth slightly open, and eyes closed. His hand twitches and you realize he's asleep, probably has been since he sunk into the bath. 

You laugh softly, placing a kiss on his jaw. "Liar," you whisper. "You were falling asleep too." He grunts and mumbles something in his sleep, holding you tighter for a second. You laugh again. "Gintoki," you murmur softly, squeezing his hands, "I love you so much."

You feel lips on the shell of your ear, and a soft huff of breath, and you realize the man has woken up. He says your name, repeats it again and again, and you smile. You turn to face him once more, and as you do, he swoops down and captures your lips with his, kissing you sweetly over and over until you're gasping for breath. "I love you too," he grins. "I love you too, you know that, right?" It's not something he says often, not in his nature to do so, but you do know.

You know from the way he goes the extra mile to make you laugh, you know from the effort he makes to save money so you don't worry. You know from the trust he places in you, and from the respect he grants you. You know from the badly hidden awe on his face whenever he thinks you don't see him staring. And honestly? You've known since before he told you the first time, since before you started dating, since before you became friends, since before you knew his name or he knew yours. 

You've known since the day your eyes first met, since the dropped carton of milk in the grocery store, since the cart collision in the dairy aisle. This man loves you, and you love him.

He repeats it, like a prayer, almost clinging to you. You smile and your heart feels like it's going to pop from how much you care for this man. 

"I know," you say, and you kiss him again, and again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> For real guys, always pee after sex
> 
> I wrote the first 3/4 of this on my phone last night in a painkillered haze, fell asleep and forgot all about it, got a call from the doctor this morning telling me my foot was officially broken, closed out of the call, and found this fic 
> 
> I've had a crush on gintoki since I was 13


End file.
